


Some what decent

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Gen, M/M, Maddie Buckley is a Good Sister, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Pregnant Maddie Buckley, Siblings, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Eddie finally mustered up the courage to ask Buck out and Buck's gotten say, he's glad. But the only problem is deciding on what to wear. And who better to ask for advice than his sister, right?orMaddie helping Buck pick an outfit for his and Eddie's first official date.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Some what decent

There are a few things in life that make Buck nervous. The thought of his family and friends getting hurt, the potential of him losing his job, Athena’s glare that she gives him when he says something stupid, basic stuff. But there is one thing over all of those that makes him sweaty at the hands.

“Why aren’t you ready yet?” Maddie say as she pushes her way past him by the door, making herself present in every part of his house. She decided to come over as a last minute thing. They haven’t hung out in a while, from them both having busy schedules and all, but this seemed like the perfect opportunity to come over; and Buck was glad for it.

“I don’t know.” Buck shouts to her as she starts to make her way up the stairs.

As Maddie reaches the top of the staircase, she turns to face her brother with her hands hanging open in front of her.

“Well.” she starts as she places her hand gently over her small baby bump- caressing it softly that it makes Buck smile “Bring your lazy behind up her.” she finishes, motioning for him to follow her. The bossy attitude that she always had as a child is clearly evident in her tone of voice, but Buck doesn’t mind it because he knows that she is just doing it for his sake.

Buck eventually frowns up at her, but makes his way up the stairs. When he reaches upstairs where Maddie is in his sight, he takes a seat on his bed, but the older girl’s hand pull him up so that he is standing once again.

“Ow.”

Maddie tilts her head to the side. “Why aren’t you getting ready?” she reiterates

Buck hold his hands up in defense, taking a step back. “Okay fine, I will.”

“Good.” Maddie replies as she makes her way over to his closet. She starts in the left side of it. The shirts that he has left that she describes as ‘some what decent’ are left there and the ones that happen to be a little bit above average get thrown on the bed behind her. “Try those on.”

The clothes that she picked out for him are all things that he would never wear on his own time, but he knows Maddie and Maddie knows him so he trusts her. It’s just that when he tries the first shirt on, he starts to lose faith in her dressing abilities.

“What is this?”

Maddie smiles as she looks over the top that she made him try on. “What, you don’t like it?”

Buck shakes his head no, he’s never shook his head ‘no’ faster in his life.

“Eddie’s not gonna like it.” he replies simply

“Eddie would like anything that you wear. That man is head over heels for you.” Maddie says sincerely, which earns her a smile from Buck “He’ll probably like it better if you wore nothing at all...” she trails off

Buck shakes the thought out of his head and focuses at the task at hand, trying to change the topic as it makes his cheeks go red.

“What about this?” he says as he hold up a white button up. And it seems as though Maddie is hating it because she shakes her head at him with wide eyes. Instead, picking up a purple long sleeve along with a black pants.

“Here, try this instead.”

Buck takes the clothes from her, already trying them on.

From there things go smoothly. They spend most of their time picking out different parts of the outfits. Arguing as to whether or not he should wear something else.

When Maddie has decided that she has had enough, she heads downstairs; sitting on the couch due to the amount of time that she’d spent standing. Buck follows suit.

“You know.” Maddie starts as she turns to face him “Eddie’s a great guy. I’m just glad that you two finally decided to sort your stuff out and go on a date.”

Buck smiles at her, placing a hand over her shoulder. “Thank you.”

Maddie waves it off with a smile plastered on her face.

“I was getting tired of the oblivious pining.”

Buck tilts his head to the side. As he is trying to think of a comeback, a knock is heard at the door.

The sudden sound illuminating through-out the house that it makes his hands start to fell clampy, making him nervous. And it seems as though his thoughts are written all over his face, because the next moment he can feel Maddie’s calm hands over his.

“Evan, don’t let your thoughts get the best of you. He wants to be with you; he truly does.” she whispers, as she starts to get up from her seat as she heads to pick up her keys “But if you don’t open the door you’ll never know.” she teases

And as if on cue, there’s a knock at the door once again.

Buck starts to make his way towards the door. As he looks to the side as he places his hand on the door knob, he sees Maddie giving a thumbs up. He’s truly glad to have a sister like her; always has,

“Hey.” Eddie says once Buck appears in the doorway “You look good.”

Buck smiles, his cheeks staring to turn red. “You too.”

“Hey, Eddie. Nice seeing you.” Maddie says as she starts to make her way past them and through the door. When she makes it out of Eddie’s sight, she turns around giving Buck a knowing look, then struts off.

“So, you ready to go?”

Buck looks around the room. He has done quite a lot today. Catching up with his sister, having fun and also getting bossed around by his his sister, but nevertheless, having fun while doing it.

“Yeah, I am.”

Eddie smiles. “Good, ‘cause I have an exciting night planned.” he says as he is already grabbing Buck’s hand in his.

Buck smiles at the plan and the enthusiasm that he has. It doesn’t really matter what exotic or wild date that they end up going on at the end of the day. But, that he gets to spend it with Eddie.

They could’ve gone to a dumpster together at the end of the day, and Buck would still have a smile plastered on his face.

Because everyday is exciting, and it will be, as long as he gets to spend them with him.


End file.
